


裂

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc





	裂

李相赫醒来的时候身上还留着昨夜酒后的气息，西装还服服帖帖地挂在自己身上，沙发硌得盘骨发麻，只得机械般起了身。十一罗汉里的百月宫的喷泉已经落了帷幕，剩下的拉斯维加斯早晨的寂寞，这个城市还是不习惯生活在白天里。  
苏珊从房间里出来的时候正好撞上李相赫打哈欠，走到窗台点了一支烟，在阳光下吐出几个烟圈，像是要圈住那些尘埃，正如她想圈住李相赫一样。  
“不进去睡一会吗”  
李相赫把笔记本合上转身就走，充斥着酒气的西装被摔在了地上，领带往前随便一扔甚至还赤脚重重踩了一步。他关上卫生间门的一刻，烟灰正打在了苏珊的手指上，空气中那一瞬间的火光想要湮灭整个拉斯维加斯，她丝毫不在意轻蔑一笑，捏烂了烟头也随地一扔，学学李相赫的潇洒。  
“我出去了，相赫”  
卫生间依旧没有响起回应。李相赫整个人浸没在浴缸中，只剩得自己咕噜咕噜吐出水泡的声音和脑子里别人的淫声荡语，他理好自己，出去的时候苏珊已经走了。广播里也正好响起French kissing，恰到好处的贝斯再加上寇拉沙哑的嗓音，没有走场的婚礼和虚情假意的蜜月旅行，他还是很乐意在拉斯维加斯过上一两个月。  
面包机叮的一声和门铃同时响起，急促的敲门声让李相赫有点挠心。  
“Surprise！”  
才不是什么惊喜，李相赫心想，这完完全全是那条空白图片带坐标的动态功劳。  
“哥才起床吗，很早嘛”  
“嗯，你也很早，今天不赖床”  
韩王浩不客气地挂上他的脖子，猫科动物把李相赫嘴唇上的面包屑都舔走，涨奶的乳房隔着几层布料照样顶着李相赫。李相赫坐在小餐吧上，韩王浩坐在他的腿上切着面包，酒心蛋被他轻轻一戳，奶浆就顺着面包粗糙的纹路滑落。他喂李相赫一口，李相赫便任他处置。韩王浩抿了一口奶往他嘴里度，奸诈的小舌头趁机在李相赫的口腔里翻云覆雨，奶丝冗杂银丝打在了李相赫的浴袍里。李相赫对他的伎俩了如指掌，也不会拱让被他翻身的机会。舌尖在空气中博弈，谁都想对方先屈服。李相赫把他按在了桌子上，猛兽扑住了他的猎物自然就不会给他逃脱的机会。他一边解开韩王浩的裤子，在内裤的外面勾画他性器的纹路。他抵在韩王浩的耳边吸吮，将耳垂当作软糖啃咬。  
“我昨晚”  
“一边敬酒，一边想着和你上床”  
韩王浩对他突如其来的淫荡和热情感到震惊，在他脸颊蜻蜓点水以示复议，顺势解开他浴袍的扣子。  
“那我们做吧”  
“就到苏珊小姐的房间”  
想坏点子的能力李相赫是远远比不上韩王浩。他托着韩王浩滑嫩的屁股踱步到房里。齐齐摔在了洁白大床。  
“我今天，穿了哥最喜欢的蕾丝文胸”  
韩王浩把他的外套脱掉，被外衣和文胸束缚的乳房暴露在空气中，粉红蕾丝下若隐若现他的乳头，乳晕两年前还是绯红，被李相赫的嘴玩弄了两年也变得深红，只是轻轻被人舔就发情地肿胀起来，红缨是最好的催情药。李相赫隔着网纱去吸吮，被吸出来的一两滴奶濡湿了胸罩，布料形同虚设很快就刻在了乳肉上，他越涨奶，越像在分豆腐块一样打出一个个格子印。  
韩王浩这是有备而来，蕾丝文胸搭配开档内裤，哪只偷腥的公猫不生红眼病。他的性器被李相赫紧紧握住撸动，上身被肆意玩弄下身忙不过来索性就颤巍巍吐出了浊液。  
“都射在了苏珊小姐的床上啦”  
“那是王浩的错”  
“哈哈”  
他才咯咯笑了两下，李相赫将双指探入他的喉咙。韩王浩的头微微抬起又落下，他的小嘴吃着李相赫的双指，像极了他上次在乐团更衣室为李相赫口交。  
“你们团的团长，觊觎你很久了吧，他想破你处，是吗”  
“上低音部的部长的演奏是不是经常推荐你穿低V领的演奏服”  
都是李相赫上次察看乐团训练时候偷听到了，韩王浩不知道的当然还不止这些，像团长在茶水间对着韩王浩的照片撸管，部长在天台操他女朋友时嘴里还喃喃韩王浩三个字。哈，谁知道呢，他们心心念念的幼雏真的能做出各种各样欲罢不能的姿势，只在李相赫面前，只有李相赫看见。  
“但是能操我的男人，不是只有校董先生吗”  
“哥”  
“好棒，奖励一下”  
韩王浩自觉将腿抬高，小屁股把阴茎吃得紧紧的，又吐出来，反反复复，久未经性事的肠腔被艰难地开拓。  
“放松一点，王浩”  
“你的小屁股可是可以把马巴林琴槌吞进去的”  
仿佛下身被打通了一样，紧致感换来了虚空感，李相赫慢条斯理的动作让韩王浩耐不住性子，最后只顾着自己往前挺，想要和李相赫的身躯契合一起。他 渐渐感到眩晕，李相赫居高临下的样子在视线中模糊又清晰过来。  
李相赫放慢的动作，见到他摇摇晃晃自己的小脑袋，李相赫把东西退了出来。  
韩王浩的眼睛红红的蒙上了水花，小嘴巴还奶声奶气嘀咕着。  
“相赫哥，对不起啊”  
“昨晚发烧了，没能找你”  
李相赫了然，俯身向他法式亲吻。  
“那王浩的脑袋退烧了吗”  
他乖巧地点点头，再看看彼此赤裸的身躯，动人的猫科动物总喜欢向他的配偶寻欢作乐。  
他爬起身，顺势将李相赫撂倒。  
那是一种十八岁少年轻而易举的力量和难得的邪笑，却披着纯真的外壳来掩饰他性瘾的灵魂，外在的乖乖仔却在无人的隐晦角落里向他喜欢的大人求欢。 李相赫的腿被撑开，毛茸茸的头在细腻地吃着肿大的性器，那一条不知道通到哪里的路，被李相赫的勃起射精才柳暗花明。  
抱着他在怀里，又一次体内水花绽放。李相赫不停玩弄他的乳房，造出奇奇怪怪难以言状的形状，一边射精，一边艺术创想。  
食髓知味。

午餐的时候韩王浩说想吃牛排，李相赫带了他到西餐厅，却给他点了一份沙拉。委屈的小家伙整顿午饭都爱理不理，挑食症真的是青春期的硬伤。  
“那我可以喝一杯泡泡甜酒吗，我已经很可怜了，哥”  
李相赫最招架不住的就是韩王浩这种软硬通上的方法，嘴上卖乖，脚下又不停地去挑弄，无奈之下只能给他点半杯泡泡酒，看着他这个小酒鬼咕嘟咕嘟地喝着。手机的短信界面一直在亮着，他关掉屏幕，起身隔着桌子亲吻他的额头。直到他陪韩王浩去买他心心念念的甜食时候，短信栏又一次亮了一次。

“我什么都知道”  
苏珊说。


End file.
